You're Silly
by PearlxAdvance
Summary: <html><head></head>Just a calm sunset... Lots of Advanceshipping</html>


Ash sat alone on a hill admiring a sunset. The clouds had a light orange glow, not like one you would see in a poluted city, but just like a painting. The sky above the horizon was a bright shade of blue. The perfect place at the perfect time.

"Ash?" He heard girlish voice, call from behind him. He had heard that voice plenty of times on his adventures. The owner of the voice had traveled with him for almost two years. The voice's owner was his best friend: May Maple.

"Hey, May." He calmly said. Looking back at her, he smiled and patted the spot next to him.

"So..." May started. "It's a beautiful evening!" She said in a cheerful tone. "It looks so romantic!" She exclaimed. He chuckled. "What's so funny?" A small blush appearing on her face. "It just looks so peaceful out!" Again he chuckled as he stared at her, and turned his attention back to the sunset.

"You're silly." He looked back at her. She was always going on about romance, or how cute things were... And then she'd tell him: "_You'll understand when you're older, Ash._"

She just giggled. "You're one to talk goofball!" She snorted. He just chuckled again. "What's so funny, Ketchum?" She jokingly accused. He was acting like this a lot lately when they were alone together... '_He _is _kinda cute when he's like this._' She thought, quickly shaking her head. '_Cute? I am acting like I have a crush on him!_' She blushed. She already knew that she'd had a bit more of a crush on him for a while.

She had noticed that, over the past few months, she had started to notice him more. Of course she thought he was handsome and stuff when she had met him, but her little crush had started to grow around the time he won his eighth Hoenn badge.

"What's on your mind, May" Ash asked, snapping her out of her trance. "Nothing!" She retorted quickly. It was no use. "Come on, May. I know you better than that. Something's bothering you, and I'm gonna get to the bottom of it." He looked at her with slight worry. '_She has been acting weird lately. I hope nothing's bothering her! I really hope it's nothing too bad._' He thought. '_I hate seeing her upset._'

The sun had set below the mountains in the distance, by now. The stars were starting to become visible. The moon already hung brightly reflecting the sun's light, and was starting to finish a Waxing Gibous phase. It started to cool down.

This didn't go unnoticed by May. Being in Kanto had made May notice the large temperature difference between this, and her home region. She shivered. '_It's kind of cold, maybe I will go back to camp..._'

Seeing this, Ash took off his hoodie, and handed it to May. '_Such a gentleman_' she thought. "Thanks, Ash" She smiled at him. He nodded. He couldn't help notice that something was still on her mind.

"You know that you can talk to me about anything, May." He stated. "It isn't any of your rivals, right?" She shook her head and shivered. With this, Ash put one arm around her. "I... have this friend..." She blushed at his arm, that was wrapped around her comfortingly. "And?" Ash asked, hoping he could be of help.

"Well, she... um, has a friend, whom she likes." She looked up at him, their faces only illuminated by the moonlight. "Of course she likes her friend. It's her friend!" He said cluelessly. ''_It's gonna be harder than I thought_.' she thought.

"Well, what I mean, is that she likes him... more than a friend. Kind of like a husband likes a wife." He caught on immediately. Being around her for this long, he had learned to pick up on things like that. He sat for a second, processing it, and trying to figure out how to respond correctly. "Oh, ok! Well why doesn't your friend tell him?" She smiled at him, with another blush creeping up her cheeks. "Well, that's the problem... She doesn't know if he feels the same way." She finished, hoping Ash would make it easier.

"I have a close friend, with a similar issue." He blurted out. Curiosity set into her. "What does your 'friend's' friend look like?" She asked. "Well, she has shoulder length brown hair, with beautiful blue eyes, that could rival the bluest skies. Anyone would be lucky to be with her!" He exclaimed. "Ash, it sounds like you have a crush!" She teased, earning a bright red Ash break eye contact with her.

"Alright then, how about your 'friend's' friend, hmm? What's he like?" Ash started to wonder. "Well, he's got really cute messy hair, that he buries under a hat. He has deep, dark, beautiful eyes that make you melt at their gaze. He is also so clueless about romance, yet he can say the most romantic things!" She exclaimed with excitement filling her tone. "Sound's like quite a guy there! You also seem to have quite the crush on _him_!" He said with a hint of worry filling his voice.

She leaned her head on his shoulder, looking up at him. Their eyes met. "That guy is you, Ash." She stated, not surprised that he didn't take the hint. "Ye- Wait, what!?" He almost yelled! "I said..." She was still gazing into his eyes. "It's you, Ashy" She could feel his heartbeat going rapidly.

He looked back at her hand put his mouth up to her ear. "I love you too" he whispered. As he pulled back, May reached her arm behind his neck and pulled his head down. Their lips came together.

The kiss was passionate, yet soft, tender, and loving. The both kissed the other back, wrapping thier arms around eachother.

It was getting late, and the sun was completely gone from the sky. The stars had taken it's place. The moon illuminating the cliff that they were sitting on. It truly was a perfect night.

"What will we tell Max and Brock?" Ash asked. "Just let 'em figure it out." She started. "Actions speak louder than words!" She explained. "You're silly." He said as he smiled down at her, while holding her tight.

They finally got up, May still wearing Ash's hoodie, and cuddling against him as they start to walk back to camp. This adventure just became infinitley better than it had already been!


End file.
